As time progresses and the development of the internet, online shopping has become a big part of human life. Online shopping is one of the products developed from the internet, bank and modern logistic industry; and through the internet, people can buy or sell goods or services without limitation at anytime and anywhere. After selecting the goods or services, the buyer can complete purchase through online banking transaction, and the seller can ship the goods through logistic companies after receiving the money, which is easy and saves time and effort for both sides.
However, online shopping may be disadvantageous because some unscrupulous vendors start selling counterfeits or inferior products, which are different in looks or qualities from the description shown on the internet, and it is always hard to get the money back when the buyers received the goods and found themselves deceived. Therefore, there remains a need for a new and improved design for a secured mutual confirmation method for tracing and verifying product identity, origin and authentication to overcome the problems presented above.